


TE AMO【HL x crazy】27

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 负隅顽抗的小T在线爆肝！





	TE AMO【HL x crazy】27

“都说！我没事！！”  
“喂！都说了……嘶！”  
crazy还在抗议着HL出于体贴而不顾自己意愿用公主抱的方式带自己下楼！谁知道会不会撞见妈妈们呀！那多难为情！！  
“这会儿不还是有些不适？”HL轻吻怀里小野猫此刻红透了的耳垂。  
“万一……万一给妈妈们看到……”  
“……就算你这么担心，现在……”九宝看到餐厅桌前的人，将后续话语咽了回去，“……早安，妈妈，克里斯妈妈。”  
“早安呀。”玲奈已然看到crazy那红透的脸颊，心中了然的不再多说什么，“你们这算是早午餐一起了呢~”  
“啊，对了~克里斯，之前你说的那件事也和他们说说吧，毕竟孩子们也有自己的想法。”  
Crazy和HL两人面面相觑，不清楚妈妈们葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“下个月的今天就是你们结婚一周年的日子，不打算纪念纪念？”克里斯盯着明显懵圈了一会儿再到焕然大悟的两孩子，忍不住扶额，到底是谁带坏了谁啊？反射弧都同步了。  
“这次，我们可不帮你们张罗了，你们俩自己商量着办吧，毕竟~”克里斯给了明显注意到自己所想的crazy一个wink，“纪念日一年只有一次，而且这是你们的第一个纪念日哦~要有不一般的回忆对吧？”  
—————————分割线————————  
“crazy——！”  
“啊？”  
“真是的！拜托你不要这么心不在焉好不好？”vertigo无奈的控诉着好友的罪行！能不能不要老是走神啊？到底在忧心什么呢？  
“呐，vertigo，问你个事？”crazy的手撑着下巴，另一只手在键盘上敲击着。  
“公事还是私事？”  
“私事……”  
“不能等工作结束后说？”  
“呼……恐怕不能，我现在满脑子想的都是这件私事，如果没有找到解决方法，工作恐怕会非常缓慢，出错率也会逐步攀升。”此刻的自己真的没办法平静下心做其他的事，明明以前不会这样，是爱情让人变傻了吗？想到这里不由得勾了勾嘴角，不知道某位大总裁是不是也和自己一般心思呢？  
“……那我们来谈谈你在意了这么久的事吧。”vertigo妥协了，他调整了个舒服的姿势来面对crazy即将说的内容。  
“那个……如果你和小蜜瓜两个人过纪念日的话会做什么准备啊？”crazy百分之百确认自己没有看错！！vertigo刚才给自己翻了个白眼！！  
“……所以……你现在烦恼的就是如何与HL度过这个结婚一周年纪念日？”vertigo看到crazy无比乖巧的点了点头，抬手捂眼睛仰头往后靠在椅背上，天啊！！！谁能告诉我为什么小少爷现在纯情的简直就像个情窦初开的初中生！！  
“喂！！刚才你冲我翻白眼都不计较了！现在居然还来挑我底线？嗯哼！”crazy已经有些挂不住脸了！本来就是个私事！自己拿主意就好！可是……想了好多方案反而觉得哪里不对劲。  
“我的小少爷啊~你和HL说过了吗？”  
“还没，今早妈妈刚和我们说完，他就上班去了，我也在这待着咯~”crazy耸了耸肩。  
“那不如等他回来你们商量商量？说不定他也想了无数方案等着和你一起商量呢。”  
“这样吗……嗯！那我们抓紧时间完成工作吧！”crazy立刻调整情绪投入工作中，完成了才能心无旁骛的做更重要的事啊！  
结束了工作进度，vertigo出门和believe去过不做灯泡的二人世界，留crazy一个人等待着HL回家。  
“嗯～果然这样安排似乎也合理，这样安排也不差……嗯……好纠结啊！”crazy合上笔记本电脑，百无聊赖的躺在沙发上开始刷手机，“九宝怎么还不回来？啊——！！快点回来啊！有一肚子的想法想要一吐为快啊！！”  
咔嚓——  
HL刚进玄关，就听到奔跑过来的脚步声，直起身的瞬间就被扑过来的人影抱住。  
“欢迎回来～九宝～！”  
“我回来了。”搂了搂怀里人，有人等着自己回家的感觉真的很棒。  
“有没有好好吃饭？”  
“工作还顺利吗？”  
同时开口，两人愣了一下，随后笑成一团。  
“我有好好照顾自己，倒是大总裁你今天有没有好好上班？”  
“当然有。”  
啊……是嘛？九宝今天这么心无旁骛的吗？有点失望哦……  
crazy窝在沙发上，看HL换上居家服后，拍了拍旁边的位置，“我有事和你说。”  
“怎么了，这么严肃？”HL一把搂住很自然就往自己怀里窝的人，听见他抗议，“你意思是我平时很不正经？？”  
“当然不是，只是觉得你较平时有点……失落加拘谨？”手指摸了摸软软的发尾，“可以说说怎么了？工作不顺利？”  
“唔，不是啊……你今天就没想过妈妈今早和我们说的事吗？”  
“哈……我还以为是什么事呢？”HL勾了勾嘴角，看着crazy眼神中明显透露着【这难道不是重要的事情之一吗？】的想法就知道他八成误会自己了。  
“你等我一下。”  
起身回卧室的HL让crazy有些困惑，歪了歪头。  
唔……  
“这个，crazy看看？不合适的话，我再改改。”HL递给自己几张A4纸，接过来看。  
“这是……？！”忍不住抽了口气，看了看坐在自己身边的HL又看了看手上的纸张。  
“emmm，很久没拿画笔了，可能有点惨不忍睹。”HL摸了摸鼻子，视线有些游移，今天的自己就集中了大概两三个小时左右的时间在工作上，其他时间……咳，就在考虑他和crazy的纪念日了……  
“crazy？”怎么突然不说话了？  
“……恩？啊？”  
“是不是太糟糕了？”  
Crazy睨了一眼，“谁说糟糕啦？”HL的忐忑丝毫不漏的看在眼里，之前的小情绪在看到戒指画稿时就烟消云散了。  
“手给我。”  
下巴轻靠在crazy头顶，看他窝在自己怀里，将自己的手在画稿边比来比去，“你中意哪个？”  
“这两个怎么样？”crazy指着自己看中的两款的画稿，“不过我觉得还能再修改一下……你觉得呢？”  
“um，这两个吗？”HL的手指落在画稿上，轻点着思考该怎样修改。  
“嗯，一定要是这两款，不然就没意义了！”crazy也说不出为什么会中意明明分属两套截然不同风格戒指的其中一枚。最关键的那丝想法在脑中一闪而过没能抓住……  
“行，我想想怎么修改更合适吧。”  
之后的好几天，vertigo和believe总会看到在忙完工作之后，crazy的电话就没停过。  
两人相视一眼，陷入爱情的小少爷果然变得不一样了啊，看这电话，视频，还有晚上面谈的架势，不知道的人还以为是婚介公司的策划人，知道的人才会知道是crazy小少爷在做自己的结婚纪念日准备！  
“听说你给小少爷提了个建议？”believe凑在vertigo的耳边轻声问着。  
“crazy和你说啦？”vertigo赶紧把believe拐出房间，“我和你说……”  
“你确定这样不是坑疯酱？”believe有点摇摆不定，一边是自己的好朋友，一边是自己的恋人。  
“不会的，放心吧，这可是小少爷自己开口问我的，而且～就算是坑，他也不亏呀！”看vertigo那毫无悔改之意的表情，believe翻了个白眼望天，小少爷啊……这回你是真的自己挖坑把自己埋了啊。  
————————纪念日现场——————  
经过一个月修罗场般的忙碌，结婚纪念日如约到来，这天应邀的宾客与结婚时的安排差不多，唯一的区别就是多了几个亲朋在场。  
场景依旧选在户外，在场的宾客都感觉这次的布置和结婚时的布置完全不一样了啊，之前的典雅，中规中矩；这次的布置更多的透露着温馨感，让人感觉到不一样的温度！  
再看今天的主角，HL依旧是那么优雅，风度翩翩，但和一年前相比，多了一丝不容忽略的温度感，感觉更加谦和与温柔了！尤其是他与自己的伴侣对视时那眼中的温柔，毫不怀疑他的婚姻是幸福美满的！  
“克里斯，你看，你看，我家小九那眼神简直就是温柔的快滴出水来了啊！还有那细心替疯酱将耳边有些凌乱的头发理好的动作！简直就是狗粮现场啊！”  
“狗粮现场？”克里斯看了看一旁正在讨论重要工作的枫和悠，“似乎是这样没错呢……诶诶，看到家里的孩子们这样腻歪了，我们怎么能输？”  
两位妈妈们都从彼此眼中看出了想法，是啊！今天主场是自家的孩子就算了，下次绝对要反击！让他们也吃吃来自老一辈父母的狗粮大餐！  
“嗨，SEIMEI！你今天真的是让我惊讶。”这边携着crazy尽地主之谊的HL在看到姗姗来迟的友人时，不由得调侃。  
“这不是为了达成你说的【有生之年】系列？”SEIMEI难得穿了礼服，“结婚纪念日礼物。”  
“谢谢，你能来真是太好了。”HL抱了抱SEIMEI，“既然达成了你说的【有生之年】系列，下次就该是你邀请我和crazy参加你的婚礼了！”  
“随缘吧。”  
忙碌了一天，这场由crazy和HL一起协力策划的结婚纪念日圆满的落下帷幕。  
“啊——感觉今天快散架了。”总算抵达度假别墅的crazy将自己狠狠甩在床上，将原本平整的床单给带起了一些褶皱。  
“是啊……之前你一个人忙碌的时候怎么坚持过来的？”与crazy平躺在床上，十指相扣。  
“其实我那时候请了婚庆公司来打点了部分。”crazy笑了笑，“毕竟那时候光是想到和你结婚就觉得满满不爽。”侧头看向HL，两人对视，凑近，唇轻轻地碰在一起。  
“那现在呢？”  
“我改变想法了。”  
“那，就差最后一步了。”HL抬起十指相扣的手，晃了晃，“答应你的事情，我可没有忘记。”  
“东西呢？”crazy看着HL从礼服口袋里拿出一个天鹅绒小礼盒，随之映入眼的是两枚戒指。  
融合了两种风格的戒指，像极了他们两个人的性格，从一开始的极度排斥到如今如双生藤蔓缠绕，如化学反应般达到最合适的融合。  
“怎么？惊讶到说不出话了？”  
“额咳，才……没有！”crazy轻咳了一声，手指轻轻抚摸着其中一枚戒指，啊咧？内侧有些部分凹凸不平？疑惑的看了正温柔看着自己的HL一眼，将戒指凑近来看，“……诶？这是？”  
Te amo.c  
拿过另一枚戒指，相同的凹凸感？不，有些细微的差别。  
Te amo. h  
手指轻轻地擦过戒面的字母凹印，“解释解释？”  
“解释什么？”  
“我要听你亲口说出来。”四目相对间，能够很清晰的看到彼此眼中那满满的爱意。“认认真真的对我说一次。”  
“te amo，crazy，这辈子我是真的栽在你手上了，接下来的人生，请多指教。”  
Crazy笑了，眼里慢慢弥漫上水雾，“余生请多指教，还有，再告诉你一遍？ti amo，九宝。”  
——————————车——————————  
Crazy坐在沙发上翻看着妈妈送的礼物，是一本相册，上面的照片可以说的上是他和九宝的成长黑历史了吧？  
翻看到中间的某一页时，crazy差点把已然喝进嘴里的红酒给喷出来，哇！从来都不知道当初他和HL在宴席上厮打在一块的场景居然被拍下来了啊？还分了好几张和角度？而且还注明了拍摄者，爸爸和玲奈妈妈……你们这样真的好吗？  
果然小时候打架无非就是那么几招了吧？咬手臂，打脸，还有抓头发了……  
“在看什么？”身后的声音让crazy拉回思绪，身体往后靠，将相册露出让HL看到。  
“噗，居然还被拍到了啊？”HL笑出声，同时搂紧了crazy，轻晃着他，“祸害。”  
“说的你吧？”  
“难道不是因为你调戏我？”  
“这才是真正的调戏。”双唇相贴，舌尖带着目的性滑过唇瓣，勾缠住隐藏在齿后的软舌，双手顺势推倒对方，手指轻车熟路的顺着浴袍的间隙钻进去。一点一点的抚摸着每一寸肌肤。  
Crazy直起身，看着被自己推倒，浴袍已经凌乱一片的HL，舔了舔自己的唇，双手扣着对方的手腕，“这才叫调戏好嘛～”  
“是吗？”HL挑了挑眉，“后续呢？”  
Crazy想了想，拿过一旁放着的红酒杯，喝了一口，再次俯下身，深红的液体顺着HL的唇角滑落。松开钳制，任由对方的手在身上游走，带起不同以往的温度。  
“哈啊……”crazy发出一声喘息，手指穿过HL的头发，“可，可以了～啊……”  
“在这？”HL手上的动作没有停，在crazy的脖颈上留下印记。  
“嗯～试试？”crazy也有些不确定，可撩拨起来的情欲，已经坚持不到几步之后的床上了，想要被填满。  
沙发的空间毕竟比不得床，让crazy躺下后，扯过一旁的靠枕垫在crazy的腰下，HL感觉现在的视觉冲击简直爆炸了！！  
他的爱人，浴袍半褪，泪眼迷蒙的眼，喘息着的唇，透着淡粉的肌肤，最要命的是，微微张开腿，隐秘处一览无余……  
“不，不要看啦！”crazy自然注意到HL那过于露骨的目光，满满的羞耻感袭上全身。想要合拢双腿却被阻止，只见HL压下来的同时，之前叫嚣着想要被填满的空虚感一瞬间被挤走。  
喘息声，源源不断地从口中溢出，一下一下的撞击带动着已经有些乏力的双腿轻晃，crazy眨了眨眼，让氤氲着的水雾滑落，抬手勾住对方，拉近自己，更加的贴合，也让结合能够更加深入，“唔啊……”  
Crazy的手轻拍压在自己身上的HL，“唔……重，起来，沙发不舒服。”  
陷进柔软的床铺，crazy忍不住微微蜷起身子，蹭了蹭床单，熟悉的温度贴上后背，轻柔的亲吻落在自己的后颈上，手指相扣，新换上的戒指染着彼此的温度，侧过头亲吻，另一只不安分的手被轻轻抓住，“呐，不要急嘛～”  
对上HL有些不满被打断的眼眸，“我想到个有意思的play～”轻啄一口软唇，“反正我们有一晚上的时间不是吗？”  
“是什么play？”对于crazy的意外性，HL已经见怪不怪了，不过是好奇他那鬼灵精怪的小脑瓜又想出什么奇怪的点子了。  
“嘿嘿～等一下。”crazy抬手伸向HL腰间的浴袍带子，抽出，在HL眼前晃了晃，“闭眼。”  
目隐？  
“crazy。”控制住在蒙住自己眼睛后就开始作怪的某人。  
“嗯？”  
“你不该也蒙上眼吗？”  
“我也要嘛？”crazy歪了歪头，vertigo似乎没和自己说过两个人都要蒙眼啊？难道不对？  
“em，不然很不公平不是吗？”HL继续诱拐着明显对目隐play一知半解的crazy。  
“这样可以了？”腰间的浴袍带子被HL摸索着抽走，然后被遮住双眼。  
“嗯……”凭着感觉，开始探索着crazy的身体。  
亲吻顺着后颈慢慢下移，遮住的双眼无法知晓crazy的表情，只能通过身体的反应来感知，似乎比平时要敏感？  
“唔啊！”crazy挣扎着想要躲开胸前作弄的手指，却被轻易压制，想要抗议，却被吻住，抱怨抗议尽数被吞下肚。  
“crazy……”低哑地轻喃带着情欲与爱恋传入crazy的耳中，牙尖轻轻地摩挲着已然红透的耳廓，“……夜还很长呢。”  
“啊……唔……”crazy觉得自己现在的样子一定糟透了，所有的触感都被放大好几倍，该庆幸……HL也和自己一般蒙着眼吗？呜！羞耻感不但没减轻，反而更强烈的席卷全身。  
“呀～啊……”crazy将脸埋在手臂间，呜！！！随着HL的动作，手不由自主的拉扯床单，“别！别碰……啊嗯、啊～”太过分了！crazy扭着腰想要摆脱手指不断摁压敏感点，却发现身体反而更加贪婪的把手指往里带。  
“唔啊……不、不要了……”生理性泪水早就浸湿眼前的布料，crazy颤抖着，呻吟着，“唔啊……”手指不够，想要更多！  
HL这边早就被crazy的撩拨勾引得快疯了，虽然视线被阻碍，可依旧能够通过crazy的反应而联想到香艳的画面。  
“九宝……啊嗯，想、唔……”强烈的羞耻感让crazy有些说不出口，唔！下次！下次绝对不玩这讨厌的蒙眼play了！揪紧床单，抬高臀部，试图通过肢体来表达自己的想法。  
“想什么？crazy？”努力按捺住直接就地正法的念头，弯了弯手指，听见crazy拔高的呻吟，“你不说出来，我怎么知道呢？”  
“唔……”crazy觉得自己快烧起来了，空虚感渐渐把理智腐蚀掉，颤抖着开口，“嗯……啊。想、想要你，给我……”HL已经抽出了手指，柱体轻轻顶弄着欲求不满的小穴，恨不得缩成一团的crazy颤抖着，长这么大，什么时候说过这么耻的话！“给我进来啊！呜！混蛋！”  
猛然进入的柱体狠狠擦过敏感点，让crazy又一次尖叫着射了出来，绞紧的后穴差点让HL交代出来，深呼吸几次才控制住。小穴随着主人的喘息有规律的吮吸着柱体，让HL再也控制不住自己的理智，开始抽插起来。  
“啊嗯……哈啊……”crazy仰着头呻吟着，后入式带来的刺激明显击溃了羞耻感，之前射在身体里的液体混合着肠液随着每一次抽插被带出来顺着大腿流下来，色情的不行。  
狠狠地撞在敏感点，再故意磨蹭一下，让快感不断刺激着彼此的神经。  
想要看见crazy此刻的表情！  
想要看着HL……  
抽出柱体将crazy翻转过来，让他的双腿缠在自己腰间，俯下身凑近耳边的同时再狠狠地进入已经一片泥泞的后穴，喘息着，“crazy……想看着你。”  
“哈嗯！”亲吻汗湿的耳鬓，“唔～我也想看着你。”  
Crazy失神水润的眼眸看不清HL的表情，只听见他低喘了一声，随之而来的猛烈索取让已经沉溺爱欲的身体主动凑上去抵死纠缠，就连嘴里说出来话也是在清醒时绝对不会说出口的羞耻。  
“唔嗯，啊嗯……这里……用力啊……”  
———————————分割线——————————  
em……好刺眼啊，在感受到光亮晃眼的同时，抬手将被子拉高过头顶，“嘶……唔……”疼！全身被碾过的感觉传递到迷糊的大脑，试图翻身时，不自在的感觉又一次刺激大脑神经，让迷糊的思路开始连接，零零碎碎的记忆慢慢浮现在脑海中，昨晚、昨晚！我都说了什么啊！！！被做晕过去不说！！之后在浴室好像又来了一次……呜！！！没脸见人了啊！！！！好羞耻！！！  
HL带着午餐回房，看到的是拱成一团的被子山。  
将午餐放在一旁的桌上，搂住被子山轻声哄道，“crazy，我知道你醒了，捂在被子里会闷坏的。”试图将自家小野猫挖出来时，遭到了抵抗。  
“不要！今天一天我都不要出来！”面对crazy突然的脾气，HL想了想，原因大概就出在昨晚自己做的太过了吧？  
“crazy抱歉，昨晚是我过分了。”正道歉的大总裁感觉到拉扯被子的力度小了不少，立刻把被子里的人挖出来搂在怀里查看，除了脸有些发红，其他应该没什么事。  
“才不是因为你那个呢……”小声地嘀咕还是被听到。  
“那是因为什么？”HL看着crazy越来越红的脸，听他支支吾吾半天，决定放弃追问时。  
“感觉昨晚……很放浪……”说完就钻进怀里不再说话的crazy，红红的耳尖还有微微颤抖的身体都暴露了他的情绪。  
原来是在羞耻这个啊？怎么办？自家的小野猫实在是太太太可爱了啊！  
“唔！你发什么神经？要捂死我不成？”从HL收紧的怀抱里挣扎出来的crazy气呼呼的瞪着某人，仿佛接下来的解释如果不能让他满意，分分钟就要让自己好看。  
“没有，只是觉得crazy你真的太可爱了，喂，听我说完再炸毛。”抬手轻轻勾住炸毛猫咪的下巴，凑近一定距离却不再靠近，“你的每一个表情，每一句话都可以在我心里留下痕迹，如果不是全身心的交付，你也不会那样不是吗？就像你看到的我一样，我不是没有欲望，只是看对的谁不是吗？”  
“肉麻……”crazy搓了搓手臂，撇开头，却怎么也掩不住嘴角勾起的弧度。  
“诶？这难道不是情趣吗？”看来小猫咪的毛是顺了，那再欺负一下？  
“情趣个鬼！知不知道你在说什么吗！”crazy红着脸作势要打明显调侃自己的HL。  
“知道啊，可是看你害羞更有意思啊！”  
“你！今晚给我睡隔壁房去！”来自试图推倒HL来掩饰害羞的crazy。  
“那不行，没有你我睡不着！”逗猫上瘾的HL。  
“我才不是你的抱枕！”  
“对。你不是抱枕，你是我要牵手一辈子的伴侣啊。”面对已然炸毛的crazy，HL使出最后的顺毛大法，成功让猫咪安静下来，crazy的浴袍在打闹中微微有些敞开，露出透着粉红的肌肤上印着自己留下来的痕迹，握住他的手与之十指相扣，再微微用力让他俯下身，轻轻吻住粉嫩的唇，说出最朴实的话，“能与你携手一生，我很幸福。”  
“笨蛋！”


End file.
